Heartwing - Lore
There has been three different reincarnations of Heartwing. The first one known as Council of Heartwing, the second known as the Draconic Campaign; Heartwing and the latest one known as the Bloodbound Heartwing. Each Heartwing its own ideals and way of working, while some had different goals than the other. Council of Heartwing In the first Heartwing, Asherystrasz and four other wyrms governed Heartwing's rulership in unity known as embodiments of their dominion of Azeroth. The Council turned against eachother in a conflict of how to approach a concern, and they turned away from eachother. Most of them left Heartwing with their dragonflights, but only one remained unconflicted and with a vision, the red embodiment known as Asherystrasz. The council was made to create unity, but it only divided the dragonflights more, and thus Asherystrasz reformed Heartwing and stripped the council members of their ranks, and claimed himself as the ruler of Heartwing. Heartwing was more unified than it has ever been. Draconic Campaign; Heartwing After long prosperity in the organization, Heartwing fell to anarchy and utter fall, before Asherystrasz' daughter took up a cause and made it their mission to reforge Heartwing and find their own leader from wherever he is. Selenistrasza was their leader in these dark moments. When Selenistrasza herself went mad and disappeared from the surface of Azeroth as well, it was then Asherystrasz' heir who was fighting in the war against Deathwing, took up the mantle of leadership and guided the remaining dragons towards a clear path of salvation. When Aeriostrasz led a battalion of fel-dragons against Hydrastrasz in vengeance and cornered Heartwing in a cavern in Northrend, Hydrastrasz chose to surrender himself to give the members of Heartwing a living chance to survive. Aradiastrasza, Asherystrasz' 6 month year old daughter, as inexperienced she was, she knew the ideals and how to lead a people. Many rioted against the whelp-leader's ascension to being the ruler of Heartwing, and some followed this path laid by their Father. Dragons of Heartwing ignored the current leader conflict of Heartwing, and went to search for Hydrastrasz himself and bring him back to leadership. And they found him, and rescued him in a brink of a second of being converted into a felbrood. Bloodbound Heartwing Near the return of Asherystrasz himself. The Draconic Campaign was reforged into Heartwing officially by Hydrastrasz, also claiming the title of Lord. An covenant was made between its members, after Heartwing's history of traitors and criminals, that their members will be bound by blood, fealty and family. Heartwing became more unified than ever, both as an organization and in society. Their members who had taken the Covenant refering eachother to be brothers and sisters, and revering Asherystrasz as their Father of Dragons. When the chapter of the Scarred Past arrived, and a sole clear path to find Asherystrasz himself presented itself, Hydrastrasz and the Champions of Heartwing ventured beyond the portal, and witnessed the mind of their father. Witnessing his past and his thoughts, the returning Felbrood also returned to free their master; Heliustrasz from his prison. But ultimately failed. That heralded the end of the Scarred Past, and the return of the Father of Dragons, Asherystrasz to his family. Lore Members This characters are entirely non-player characters Vaelyragosa - Majordomo of Heartwing, also ancient friend of Asherystrasz himself Aradiastrasza - 6 months old daughter of Asherystrasz. Guardian Caerigos - A young blue dragon that has served Heartwing since the Draconic Campaign Watcher Laerasdormu - Being one of the oldest members in Heartwing, he recently assumed the leadership of the Bronze Vanguard in Heartwing.